La Résurrection de Ra's Al Ghul
| auteur= | scénario= Peter Milligan, Paul Dini, Grant Morrison, Fabian Nicieza et Keith Champagne | dessin= Don Kramer, Tony Daniel, Ryan Benjamin, David López, Jason Pearson, Freddie E. Williams II, David Baldeon, Carlos Rodriguez et Dustin Nguyen | encrage= Wayne Faucher, Jonathan Glapion, Saleem Crawford, Alvaro Lopez, Steve Bird et Derek Fridolfs | couleur= Guy Major, John Kalisz, Studio F et Patricia Mulvihill | éditeur= Panini Comics | nombre de pages= | type= Séries | série= Batman, Robin, Nightwing et Detective Comics | Année création= 2007-2008 | Année fictive= 2008 | album précédent=La Mort en cette cité | album suivant=Batman R.I.P. }} (The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul) est un album regroupant les 12 épisodes de l'arc publié dans Batman Annual #26, Robin Annual #7, Batman #670 et #671, Robin #168 et 169, Nightwing #138 et 139, Detective Comics #838 à 840 d'octobre 2007 à mars 2008 par DC Comics et réalisé par Peter Milligan, Paul Dini, Grant Morrison, Fabian Nicieza, Keith Champagne, Don Kramer, Tony Daniel, Ryan Benjamin, David López, Jason Pearson, Freddie E. Williams II, David Baldeon, Carlos Rodriguez et Dustin Nguyen. L'histoire Ra's al Ghul est mort mais son âme a survécu. Certains membres de son organisation, notamment le Spectre Blanc, ont décidé de le faire revenir à la vie. Ils décident d'utiliser Damian Wayne, son petit-fils, comme réceptacle. Chapitres * Prologue 1 in Batman Annual #26 : Resurrection Shuffle aka Danse et résurrection : Spectre Blanc, l'un des fidèles compagnons de feu Ra's al Ghul, demande à Talia d'enseigner à Damian, son fils, la vie de son grand-père. Non loin de là, Batman enquête sur la disparition de deux jeunes biologistes. Talia conte les exploits de son père à son fils : alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon, il se mit au service d'un vieillard auprès duquel il appris la médecine et épouse sa fille, Sora. Ensemble, ils font des recherches qui les amènent à découvrir le secret de l'immortalité. Pour avoir de l'argent, Ra's décide de guérir un prince avec l'eau du puits de Lazare sur lequel il fait ses recherches. Mais le prince devient fou, tue Sora : Ra's a le cœur brisé et son âme est à jamais corrompue. Il devient un chef de clan sanguinaire qui se fait surnommer « la tête de démon ». Quelques décennies plus tard, Ra's participe à la bataille de Waterloo au côté de Wellington. Il est accompagné de Spectre Blanc. Il veut contrer Napoléon pour lui voler sa maîtresse. Après avoir écouté, malgré lui, tous ces récits, Damian est amené à Spectre Blanc pour la cérémonie. Ce dernier veut transférer l'esprit de Ra's dans le corps de son petit-fils, un fait que Talia ignore. L'enquête de Batman l'amène à croiser des hommes qui semblent vieillir plus lentement et des mites dont l'espérance de vie semble avoir augmenté de 60 fois. Il remonte le lit d'un fleuve dans lequel il trouve les corps des deux jeunes biologistes et au bout duquel il trouve un puits de Lazare. Spectre Blanc et deux de ses hommes sont inanimés. Damian ne veut pas servir de réceptacle à l'esprit de son grand-père et, avec l'aide de sa mère, s'est débarrassé de ses assaillants et s'est enfuit. Lorsqu'il reprend connaissance, Spectre Blanc attaque Batman mais finit dans le puits de Lazare. * Prologue 2 in Robin Annual #7 : The Festival of the Hungry Ghost aka La Farandole des spectres voraces : Damian Wayne, en balade dans les rues de la ville de l'île de Cheung Cho, est apostrophé par un vieillard qui lui fait boire un thé empoisonné. Dans son délire, Damian se retrouve dans un cimetière où il est attaqué par des spectres. Damian n'a peur d'aucun d'eux. Le dernier spectre qu'il doit affronter est Robin/Tim Drake le troisième fils adoptif de son père, Bruce. * Chapitre 1 in Batman #670 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, prelude: Lazarus Rising aka Le Lever de Lazare : À Hong Kong, I Ching, attaqué par des soldats de la ligue des assassins à la recherche du secret du chemin de Nanda Parbat, est secouru par Batman. Les ninjas survivant reviennent rendre compte auprès du Sensei qui a décidé de prendre les rênes de la ligue des assassins. Talia fait appel aux services de Halisidote, Aranéide et Libellule pour détrousser une bande de riches à un gala. Batman s'en débarrasse rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Talia reçoit la visite de Ra's al Ghul ressuscité dans le corps de Sam Tang qui se détèriore très vite. Damian, qui arbore le costume de Robin, rentre chez lui et trouve sa mère et son grand-père. Il a rejoint son père dans son combat et s'oppose à son grand-père, se débarrasse des ninjas puis s'enfuit. * Chapitre 2 in Robin #168 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, part 1: A Boy for the Demon aka Un enfant pour le démon : Damian fuit et décide de rejoindre le manoir Wayne pour demander à son père de le protéger de Ra's al Ghul qui veut se servir de son corps pour ressusciter. Au manoir, il croise Robin à qui il demande de l'aide mais leur conversation tourne mal et les adolescents s'affrontent. Entre temps, à Honk Kong, Batman libère Talia de son père. Au Tibet, le Sensei reçoit les premiers artefacts qui lui permettront de retrouver le chemin de Nanda Parbat. Il a fait appel aux services de Merlyn Archer et de ses sbires pour y arriver. Au manoir Wayne, la bagarre continue malgré l'intervention d'Alfred pour les séparer. Pourtant, dehors la menace est bien plus importante : des dizaines de ninjas sont là pour s'emparer de Damian. * Chapitre 3 in Nightwing #138 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, part 2: The Lesser of Two Evils aka Le Moindre des maux : Nightwing est contacté par Batman pour prêter main forte à Robin et Damian au manoir. Il tombe sur Halisidote, Libellule et Aranéide envoyées par Talia pour protéger Damian. Au Tibet, Batman et Talia poursuivent Ra's al Ghul et à Singapour, les hommes du Sensei continuent de regrouper les artefacts. Pendant que Nightwing sauve les trois envoyées de Talia touchées par des flèches empoisonnées, Robin et Damian sont capturés par les ninjas. * Chapitre 4 in Detective Comics #838 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, part 3 : Damian et Robin sont amenés à Ra's qui tente de corrompre Robin pour qu'il se rallie à sa cause. Batman et Talia, dans leur progression vers le repaire de Ra's, sont rejoints par I Ching. Halisidote, Libellule et Aranéide sont amenées à l'asile d'Arkham car le poison les a rendu folles. Nightwing et Alfred atterrissent sur l'aéroport de Gonggar et sont accueillis par Ubu. Batman, I Ching et Talia sont dans le repaire de Ra's qui demande à Batman de choisir entre Damian, son fils, et Robin, son fils adoptif car il lui faut un nouveau corps. Le Sensei arrive à Nanda Parbat. * Chapitre 5 in Batman #671 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, part 4: He Who is Master aka Celui qu'on appelle maître : Batman propose à Ra's de l'amener à Nanda Parbat pour qu'il puisse se plonger dans la fontaine de vie. Arrivé là-bas, ils n'ont aucun mal à se débarrasser de Merlyn Archer et de ses mercenaires. À la fontaine, le Sensei et Ra's sont face à face et Batman découvre qu'ils sont père et fils. Le Sensei a décidé de reprendre en main la ligue des assassins qui, selon lui, est en ruines, par la faute de Talia et de sa sœur. Le Sensei tue Ra's qui dans un dernier râle demande à Batman de l'arrêter. S'ensuit un combat titanesque. Batman, presque vaincu envoie le Sensei dans la fontaine qui s'enflamme mais est entraîné avec lui. Un moine se penche et met la main sur la dépouille de Ra's qui s'empare de son corps. * Chapitre 6 in Robin #169 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, part 5 : Spectre Blanc et ses ninjas ont maîtrisé Damian, Talia et Robin mais ces derniers se libèrent et les combattent. I Ching couvre leur arrières. Robin doute car la proposition de Ra's lui a troublé l'esprit. Robin rejoint Spectre Blanc pour accepter la proposition de Ra's mais ce dernier le repousse. Spectre Blanc défie Robin de plonger dans le puits de Lazare afin de prouver qu'il est prêt à rejoindre la ligue. I Ching rejoint le jeune homme, met en exergue le conflit qui l'habite et le laisse choisir en toute conscience. Nightwing, lui, décide de s'interposer. Ra's propose à Batman d'être son ami ce qu'il refuse. * Chapitre 7 in Nightwing #139 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, part 6: Living Proof aka La Preuve vivante : Pendant que Robin et Nightwing s'affrontent, Damian prend l'apparence d'un ninja pour partir avec Spectre Blanc et sa troupe qui vont rejoindre Ra's al Ghul à Nanda Parbat. Le combat entre Robin et Nightwing est interrompu par I Ching. Robin décide de rester avec ses alliés. Nightwing, Alfred, Robin et Talia partent eux aussi pour Nanda Parbat où Ra's est en train de s'approprier le corps de Damian. * Chapitre 8 in Detective Comics #839 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, part 7: Entilement aka Le Droit du sang : Batman s'interpose et sauve son fils de son grand-père. Le père et le fils doivent alors affronter les hordes de ninjas à la solde de Ra's al Ghul. Heureusement, Nightwing, Robin et Alfred arrivent. Talia veut protéger son fils et tous deux s'en vont. On apprend que Spectre Blanc est le fils de Ra's Al Ghul qui n'a jamais eu que du mépris pour cet albinos. Spectre Blanc propose à son père son corps pour qu'il puisse enfin ressusciter. Ra's, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, accepte en lui laissant croire que c'est un honneur, et rejoint le front pour combattre Batman. La violence et la profanation du temple oblige les prêtres à appeler leur déesse Rama Kushna qui, par sa volonté, fait cesser les combats. Batman, Alfred, Robin et Nightwing fuient le temple. * Epilogue 1 in Detective Comics #842 : The Suit of Sorrows aka La Cotte des tourments : La Cotte des tourments a été créé en 1190 pendant les croisades et donnée à un chevalier, Sir Geoffrey De Cantonna, qui était censé avoir le cœur pur. Mais cette cotte de maille le rendit fou. Il égorgea plusieurs centaines de personnes. Pour ne pas entacher la réputation du chevalier, on attribua ces crimes aux Maures. Le fut ensuite récupéré par l'Ordre de la Pureté, une secte dissidente de l'Ordre de Saint-Dumas. Des années plus tard, Talia al Ghul offre cette cotte de maille à Batman. Ces capacités semblent alors amplifiées mais il comprends vite que cette armure est en train de le corrompre et le rends violent. * Epilogue 2 in Detective Comics #840 : The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, epilogue : Batman traque un nouvel ennemi, Hammond Carter dit « Le Globe », qui vole tout ce qui se rapporte à la cartographie. Alors qu'il vient de mettre hors d'état de nuire le bandit, Ra's Al Ghul sous son nouveau visage d'albinos, fait son entrée. Il vient récupérer le globe qui lui appartient. Ra's apprend à Batman qu'il a décidé de s'installer à Gotham. Batman, qui suppose que l'âme de Spectre Blanc dicte une partie des actes de Ra's, le maîtrise facilement et l'amène, hyper-sédaté, à Arkham sous la fausse identité de Terry Gene Kase afin de s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Personnages bruce-carré.jpg|Bruce Wayne (Batman)|link=Bruce_Wayne ras-carré.jpg|Ra's al Ghul (Le Démon)|link=Ra's al Ghul drake-carre.jpg|Timothy Drake (Robin/Red Robin)|link=Timothy Drake grayson-carré.jpg|Richard Grayson (Nightwing)|link=Richard Grayson damian-carré.jpg|Damian Wayne (Robin)|link=Damian Wayne talia-carré.jpg|Talia al Ghul|link=Talia al Ghul Dusan-Al-Ghul.jpg|Dusan Al Ghul (Spectre Blanc)|link=Dusan Al Ghul Jeremiah-Arkham.jpg|Jeremiah Arkham|link=Jeremiah Arkham blackcanary-carré.jpg|Dinah Lance (Black Canary)|link=Dinah Lance greenlanternehal-carré.jpg|Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)|link=Hal Jordan alfred-carré.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth|link=Alfred Pennyworth Sensei-carré.jpg|Inconnu (Sensei)|link=Sensei * Ubu Auteurs * Peter Milligan : scénario de Danse et résurrection, des épisodes 1 et 5 * Paul Dini : scénario des épisode 3, 7 et de l'épilogue * Grant Morrison : scénario du prélude et de l'épisode 4 * Fabian Nicieza : scénario des épisodes 2 et 6 * Keith Champagne : scénario de La Farandole des spectres voraces * Don Kramer : dessins des épisodes 2, 6 et 7 * Tony Daniel : dessins du prélude et de l'épisode 4 * Ryan Benjamin : dessins des épisodes 3 et 7 * David López : dessins de Danse et résurrection * Jason Pearson : dessins de La Farandole des spectres voraces * Freddie E. Williams II : dessins de l'épisode 1 * David Baldeon : dessins de l'épisode 5 * Carlos Rodriguez : dessins de l'épisode 6 * Dustin Nguyen : dessins de l'épilogue * Wayne Faucher : encrage des épisodes 2, 6 et 7 * Jonathan Glapion : encrage du prélude et de l'épisode 4 * Saleem Crawford : encrage des épisodes 3 et 7 * Alvaro Lopez : encrage de Danse et résurrection * Steve Bird : encrage de l'épisode 5 * Derek Fridolfs : encrage de l'épilogue * Guy Major : couleurs de La Farandole des spectres voraces, du prélude et des épisodes 1, 4 et 5 * John Kalisz : couleurs des épisodes 3, 7 et de l'épilogue * Studio F : couleurs des épisodes 2 et 6 * Patricia Mulvihill : couleurs de Danse et résurrection Editions en français *2009 : La Résurrection de Ra's al Ghul, Panini Comics, collection "Big Books", 1 volume *2015 : La Résurrection de Ra's al Ghul, Urban Comics, collection "DC Classiques", 1 volume Batman-la-résurrection-de-ra-s-al-ghul.jpg|Panini 2009 Batman-la-resurrection-de-ras-al-ghul.jpg|Urban 2015 Liens externes *Fiche sur Comicbook data base Catégorie:Canon Catégorie:Terre 0 Catégorie:Période Classique Catégorie:Album Catégorie:Intégrale Catégorie:Panini Comics Catégorie:Urban Comics Catégorie:Detective Comics Catégorie:Batman (mensuel) Catégorie:Robin (mensuel) Catégorie:Nightwing (Mensuel) Catégorie:2007 Catégorie:2008 Catégorie:Paul Dini Catégorie:Grant Morrison Catégorie:J.H. Williams III Catégorie:Dustin Nguyen